Fragments of the World
by Damatris
Summary: Series of drabbles about various themes,characters and pairings. Word and theme suggestions are more than welcomed! Ch.12 The village of the F-word
1. Of cities

**Disclaimer:** I own Hetalia less than Prussia has citizens.

**Of ****cities**

"What's wrong Finland? You don't seem pleased about something," England asked after spotting a certain blond walking slowly down the corridor after a meeting.

"Nothing much, I just don't like this definition EU made about cities." Finland complained with unusual frown.

"Hmm? It seems completely normal to me. It will help us to do more accurate statistics and keep an eye on urbanization," England said slightly confused. What could bother Finland in that kind of trivial definition which didn't even have any effect to everyday life?

"I know that but… well, I just realized that according to it I have only four cities in whole country," Finland answered looking both sour and amused at the same time.

/AN/ This is a fact. According to EU's definition of cities there are only four cities in Finland; Helsinki, Espoo, Vantaa and Lahti. I found this quite ridiculous thing. I mean, nobody can really think that right? -.-

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm a Finn so this isn't my native language so feel free to point any errors I may (probably) have done. I would also like suggestion how to improve. ah, well even a one word will make me really happy. =D


	2. Spain and mobiles

Disclaimer: I own Hetalia less than Prussian has citizens

**Spain and mobiles**

"Lovino…"

"Lo-vi-no."

"Lovino~!"

"Shut up idiot!" One very annoyed Lovino Vargas muttered refusing to open his eyes. It was hot and he didn't want a jerk like that to interrupt his well deserved siesta. He was rewarded with silence and peace until he felt something start jabbing his side.

"Maledizione Antonio!" Lovino shrieked and sprung upright to avoid offending something that was a finger. "Stop pissing me off!"

"But I want to ask you something,"

"Fuck off."

"Lovino…"

"Fine, spill it so I can go back to sleep." The Italian sighed deciding he would be free to continue lazing around sooner if he just let the Spanish man say what he wanted.

"Am I truly old-fashioned? Because America said that I…"

"Who the hell is he to tell what we are and what we aren't?" Lovino asked offended at the idea of hamburger eating idiot criticizing others.

"Uhm. He did have some basis this time. According to him he has more mobile phones in just New York City than I have in whole nation…"

---------

/AN/ I found this interesting little information: There are 1,525,000,000 miles of telephone wire strung across the US. There are more phones in New York City than there are in the whole of Spain.

I don't however know how old that statement is so it's probably outdated… ;) At first I was making this with America and Spain but it just didn't work so…

Don't forget to tell your opinion. It really does mean much to me if you review.


	3. France and root vegetable

Disclaimer: I own Hetalia less than Seychelles has self-sufficiency

**France and root vegetable**

"Have you found anything new Greece?" France asked hopefully. The Olympics had been a huge hit. Although he still thought they would be much better if they were hold in their traditional way; all nude to prevent cheating… or to keep the event heated.

"Nothing that would interest you since they are only some broken statues and ceramics," brown haired man answered evenly while trying to remove a cat that was perched on his head.

"How disappointing! And here I was hoping for some delightful findings. Maybe you should make a little compensation and let me…" the Frenchman said eyeing muscular chest clad in white t-shirt.

"No. No way," Grecian refused crossing his arms. "Besides aren't you in a relationship?"

"Don't you worry about that! Mon chéri won't get jealous over something like that. We have a free relationship so I can do who ever I want."

"Somehow that doesn't sound too fair. My mother used to be quite harsh on men who committed adultery," Greece recalled. "She would insert a vegetable root where sun doesn't shine," he continued looking pointedly at France.

"That sounds…" blond man started.

"Painful, doesn't it?"

"Not the word I was aiming for. I thought more along the lines of… Kinky," France smirked.

-------

/AN/ Uhm... Don't hit me? I seriously know some completely useless facts. And this is what happens when I can't sleep. Yup, I think they are quite OoC... or well maybe not France, completely I mean. And I don't speak French so if mon cheri doesn't mean something like darling (for a man) please correct! i don't want something weird to be up there... Somehow i can't remember who is this hinted boyfriend... x)

Like always reviews and any kind of feedback are warmly welcomed. I can give you even a cookie if you want. ;)


	4. So wrong

Disclaimer: I own Hetalia less than Finland has polar bears in the nature

**So Wrong**

Wrong. This feels so wrong.

His hands were starting to shake even when he gripped the blunt cudgel so tight that knuckles turned snow white.

I don't want to do this.

He didn't let his gaze wander from his opponent who stood so tall in front of him armed with long sword and clad in chain mail.

I can't back off now.

He couldn't let things continue like this. His body, even normally slender, was dangerously thin, famished. He could taste his people's anger and frustration in his mouth. It was bitter taste indeed.

"Let us begin," He said chillily, eyes cold as a northern winter wind.

He might not want to fight against Sweden, Berwald Oxenstierna, his Su-san, but he could and he would.

------------------------------------------------------------

/AN/ Nooo! How could I write my lovely SuxFin couple fighting? ;( They should be the epitome of happy nation-couple...

And then to the facts. This is reference to The Club War (also Cudgel War, Finnish Nuijasota, Swedish Klubbekriget.) It was a 1596 peasant uprising in the kingdom of Sweden against exploitation by nobility and military in what is today Finland.

Tired of the hardships of the Russo-Swedish War of 1590–1595, they were disappointed to find out that they were still required to provide food, transport, and lodging for a sizable army even after the Treaty of Tyavzino. The insurgents also complained that soldiers abused the system of taxation by taking by force more than to which they were legally entitled. There had also been few bad years and that along the taxes was so harsh that peasants didn't have enough food to eat.

Casualties to the Finnish peasants were somewhere near 3 000 man. No idea how many men the Swedes and other aristocrats lost.

(Isn't Wikipedia such a amazing place?)

I want to thank my reviewers for they have made me so happy with their positive comments. I just can't thank you enough.

And after all that is said (it was longer than your drabble, you idiot!) I just want you to remeber that there is that little button to push. It will lead you somewhere you tell your opinnion on this story, drabble, thing... x)


	5. The new wall

Disclaimer: I own Hetalia less than Germany has dust bunnies in his kitchen.

**The new wall**

After almost twenty years of unity the West and the East were once again separated. History so full of sadness and pain had been incarnated as a second wall dividing Berlin.

"I told you it would be awesome idea!" Silver haired Prussia boasted to his not-so little brother while smirking smugly.

"Yes Gilbert. I probably should know that sometimes your ridiculous ideas can be convenient and actually well thought, "Germany agreed eyeing the wall standing in front of them. It had taken long discussions both formal and informal for Ludwig to be convinced that building a new wall would be, in Prussia's words, the most awesome way to celebrate the fall of the Berlin wall. At first he had ridiculed his brother and told him that he wouldn't approve his plans. However, now that he stood in front of massive wall made from colorful dominos he couldn't help but feel excited.

"As weird as it sounds I haven't been this glad for being wrong in long time," Ludwig continued after a minute of silence. "I truly thought that building any kind of wall would bring too much bad memories back."

"I know. I'm glad too that you decided to give it a try and trust in awesome me Bruder," Gilbert said not moving his eyes away from the colorful wall. "Besides I can hardly wait 'till 9th of November to be able to push it down just like the old one was demolished. This one will just go down way faster."

" And you should get ready to buy me as many beers as I want." he continued as an afterthought

"Sure. For once you deserve it," Ludwig replied dissolving in hearty laughter alongside his brother.

------------------------------------------------------------

/AN/ I just read this small article in news paper that told that they will build new wall in Berlin to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the fall of the Berlin wall. It will be made of huge dominos that school kids have colored with bright colors. They will be placed one and half meter from each other and at the end of celebration they will be pushed down just like smaller once would be. At the beginning the plan was ridiculed by many but in the end everybody thought that it would be awesome idea. There will be also represents from Russia (Dmitri Medvedev), France ( Nicolas Sarkozy), Great Britannia ( Gorgon Brown) and US (Hillary Clinton).


	6. Denmark's ode to the salted herring

Disclaimer: I own Hetalia less than Norway has camels wandering around.

**Denmark's ode to salted herring **

Most of the time living with all the other Nordic countries wasn't so bad. Clashes were many but it could have been much worse Norway pondered. For one thing, Denmark's house was big enough for them all to live comfortably in it. There was enough room to get away from everyone and have some peace and quiet even if it was quite a task sometimes. He had never been too keen to have anyone to get in his personal space and intended to keep it that way.

Another thing was his roommates. Even if they were bad enough as they were, they could also be worse. Most of the time they were durable, sometimes their company was enjoyable and other times they were downright...

"Blessed you, our clan's

strong mother who once salted

our first fish so wild.

Table was piled with delicates

but highly valued

wasn't our salted herring!"

...annoying... Norway made unidentifiable grunt and tried to tune overly chipper voice out.

"however this fish won't have the fate of the others:

slow death on the sand won't

salted herring ever meet!"

"That man with a big, goofy grin must have sixth sense to know when I do not want to be bothered," Norway sighed as his hope to be left alone disappeared when singing came closer and closer. Without making any noise Norway swung his legs over the bed and made his way to the door to bolt it tightly shut.

"Instantly when it rises

from the waters, "

There was a slight pause in the song as singer tried to open the door.

"Oh, come on Norgey! Sing with me! I know you know the song. I did teach it to you guys little while ago." Denmark called out knowing that the Norwegian wouldn't be asleep yet.

Only silence answered him.

"Puh-lease? It's boring to sing alone even if gifted with as good voice as mine," Blond haired young man tried to coax his stubborn roommate. After a long and thick silence Denmark shrugged his shoulders. "Fine! I will just go and see if Finny would join me. Or maybe even Sweden and Ice. You can just sit there and start growing mushrooms or something..." He whined as his last effort. When there still wasn't any answer he took step back and started to walk away continuing with his song.

"To booze, to its real

element it makes it's wayyyy!"

"And so do you." Norway muttered grateful that Denmark had actually given up this time and not just broken the door separating them like so many times before.

* * *

/AN/ It has been really long time since I have wrote anything. Ugh, did want to but... Well, I guess you aren't interested in that and I would start to ramble too much if I started...

So, this little ode is a real thing! I just bought a Christmas present to my mom; a cookery book that covers all Nordic countries in great detail. West, East and middle part of each country. So when I was flipping through the pages I spotted this little text called Ode for salted herring under Denmark. Original one is from Det danske bords glæder, The joys of Danish kitchen 1924, written by Morten Madsvend. I couldn't leave it alone...xD Translation to English is made by me by the way. My book is in Finnish.

What else? Uum.. This is much longer than other drabbles I have written. This is almost bordering really short story... Have you noticed that my drabbles just seem to get longer and longer?

And last but not least; Huge thanks for everyone who has reviewed and/or favorite this or put in story alert. it really warms my heart!

Please keep reviewing!


	7. Bandage

Disclaimer: I own Hetalia less than Prussia has citizens.

**Bandage**

For someone who had seen as much blood and violence as Prussia had, it was no wonder that he knew how to treat various kinds of wounds and bruises. However he was completely at loss when he gazed at small crying child in front of him.

"Oh, please West. It's just a scrape. Nothing to cry over," he said annoyed.

"But it hurts Bruder," small blond sniffed cradling a bleeding knee.

"You can't become even near as awesome as I am if you can't bear even little pain," Prussia declared, "Bear it like a man, embrace it, become one with it and enjoy the feeling. It tells you you're _alive_."

only answer he received was quiet sniffs and big blue eyes brimming with tear looking pleadingly up.

"Come here, you wuss," albino huffed bending down.

"See, it's not even bleeding anymore," he continued poking the wounded knee gently.

"But..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Prussia sighed and brushed remaining fat tears from little Germany's face and lifting him to his arms. "We will put a bandage on it when we reach home, ok?"

"Ok..." small child offered wavering smile.

"But you will really remain totally unawesome little twerp if you don't toughen up."

* * *

/AN/ It has been really long time since I have wrote anything. Ugh, did want to but... Well, I guess you aren't interested in that and I would start to ramble too much if I started...

This time this drabble has zero historical base. I just opened up a dictionary and pointed on a word that happened to be bandage. And this popped to my head.

And thank you so, so much for commenting and adding this to alert list. It really means a lot to me. Please continue to support me and this drabble series. Just few words will make me glad. And if you find any errors feel free to correct me.


	8. The hardest question

**Disclaimer:** I will own Hetalia the moment Belarus starts to hate her brother

**The hardest question**

Usually answering Belarus was easy. Well, not easy as _easy and painless_ but at least he didn't have to think about the answer. He would simply say "no" and run for his dear life hoping that he wouldn't be found. But this was even worse. Truly, it wasn't anything short of hazardous and extremely uncomfortable situation. One answer would get him more than likely dead, revived, brainwashed and turned in a husband-zombie while the other could be seen as a proposal or at least as willingness to commit. Not very good opinions if Russia had anything to say.

"Can I leave a couple of my knives, shoes and dresses at your apartment so I don't have to always pack a big bag when I am coming to stay?" Belarus repeated looking expectantly at her nervously sweating brother.

"Uhm... Well..." Russia mumbled swearing inwardly. Why did his sister have to come up with such a trick queston?

* * *

Uh... Sorry?

Don't kill me! I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update. Life happened. Lost notes and interest, found interest again, school, went to Italy (Romano... xD), school, summer job, went to Canada, school, huge exams, but now this is here. Not what I was going to write but...

Oh, right, inspiration came from a web site (who knows which one it was) i stumbled upon and talked about women, men and trick questions.


	9. The statistics don't lie

**Disclaimer: **I ran out the excuses. I just don't own it.

* * *

**Statistics don't lie**

Finally it made sense.

Estonia had always wondered why Lithuania was completely entranced by Belarus. Sure, she was a true beauty but more than that she was downright scary and obsessed. Therefore, Estonia had never understood just why Lithuania would always get that dreamy look when she was mentioned or how he could come home floating in the seventh heaven when his fingers had just been crushed by the previously mentioned blond.

But now he literally held the answers in his hands. The answer was printed on a white paper. And even if it wasn't a comforting answer, the statistics don't lie. Lithuania was the land with the highest suicide rate.

* * *

This little piece decided to come to me last night when I was trying to sleep.

But really, it DOES make sense right?

R&R, please?


	10. Blonds don't always have more fun

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hetalia all the ancient empires would have a bigger role

* * *

**Blonds don't always have more fun**

It was midnight and The Ancient Roman Empire was courageously sneaking around the enemy camp. All around him were exhausted sleeping soldiers and Rome had to restrain himself from chuckling. It was so easy to sneak past the midnight guards. Well, of course he hadn't taken his impressive army with him this time. No, this was a matter of stealth and wit. Something only he would be capable of.

Taking his shears, usually used against mere sheep, slowly out he continued to carefully tiptoeing towards his prey. Crouching down Rome glanced around to make sure that no one would see him. Slowly, inch by inch he reached his hands towards the sleeping form.

"What are you doing?" In a blur of movement, there was a dagger dangerously close to Rome's throat.

_Damn it! I was so close... Doesn't he drop his guard even while sleeping?_ Rome gulped, inching this time from his now wide awake and pissed prey. "Uh... oh... Good morning my friend?"

"I asked you what you are doing _Rome_," Germania ignored completely other's feeble attempt to change the subject.

"I thought I should bring some souvenirs back home to my lovelies. And what would be a better place to get those..." Rome said airily retreating all the while. He really didn't want to start a fight in the middle of enemy camp by himself no matter how strong he was.

"Souvenirs, you say. Then why are you attacking me with shears in the middle of night?" Germania questioned with dark look.

"You see, the ladies aren't all that hot on those crude barbaric things," Rome explained himself not acknowledging low growl from Germania. "So I decided to take something shiny, golden and highly valuable with me. Alas, you don't bring any jewelry to the battle ground. Therefore, I had to though something else. And then an ingenious idea came to me! Your hair would be perfect for my purposes. It's your long blond hair that they adore in barbarians. So how about you give it to me? It won't hurt and it will grow back anyways!"

It wasn't a huge surprise that the only golden thing Rome received that night was a blond warrior out for his blood.

* * *

A/N: This drabble (which is my second longest and the 10th!) came from this info: **_Roman women especially enjoyed when their husbands went to war against Germany because the naturally-blond hair of Germans captured in battle would be used to make wigs._**

I have also wanted for a long time to do a drabble about these two. They are too adorable! x) All hale also for autumn break from school!

Please tell me you thoughts about this. Love it? Hate it? It's OK? Also concrit and prompts are welcomed! Big thanks for everyone who has reviewed this. It really, really makes my day, or night.

See ya!


	11. Let's blame France

Disclaimer: I own Hetalia the moment Italy stops eating pasta

* * *

**Let's blame France**

It was one of those nights when all the Nordics gathered to spend some quality time together. Everything had been going wonderfully when the topic had drifted to the things of the past. However, for once Denmark and Sweden hadn't started a fight or even an argument although they were quite far removed from sober.

"Eh... you know, it's really hard to understand how we all drifted apart like that. Woulda thought that after Kalmar Union's dis-desh-destruction we woulda stayed like that. Me and Norgey with Ice, and you with Finny," Denmark pondered ignoring indignant scoffs and snorts caused by his nicknames.

"Mmm..." Sweden nodded gravely and took another gulp of beer.

"I totally miss you Norgey! Won't cha come back?"

"No."

"So cold!" Denmark whined. "But man, what happened to us?"

"Fr'nce," Sweden deadpanned.

"What! Like the hell France "happened" to me!" Denmark exclaimed.

"It's Fr'nce's fault,"Sweden repeated.

After a short silence, Denmark seemed to understand what Sweden was getting at.

"Shit, you're right! And here I thought you didn't like him 'cause those photos he took of Finny."

* * *

This happens when I can't sleep.

I started to read history book and got an idea that I had to write down. And it was 3 AM... Basically (and with tons of simplifying) , Russia got Finland, Denmark –Norway got separated and Sweden took Norway as a part of (and in the after matches of) Napoleon wars.

Big thanks to you for reading! Yes, you! And anyone who reviews gets a virtual chocolad chip cookie. Reviews really make my day or night. Whenever I recieve one... ;)


	12. The village of the Fword

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I wouldn't be trying to think up disclaimers.

**Warning: B**eware of naughty words!

* * *

**The village of the F-word**

"Oh my God! Look at that Iggy! Do you think France has made Austria to do that?" America exclaimed suddenly and stopped the car he was driving.

"Bloody hell! I thought Austria to be more refined than that. France bastard must have corrupted him. Wait, what are you doing?" England asked alarmed while America scampered out of the car and headed towards the sign.

"What does it look like? I'm so taking that as a souvenir. It's too cool to be left alone here," America grinned jerking the sign around until it came loose. "I mean, I never thought somebody would actually name a place as 'Fucking'. Should we stop by?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm alive!I have just been caught up with real life ( matriculation (sp?) exams, applying for universities, tons of stuff related to that, starting a job) but here I am again, presenting a little silly drabble. BTW I live from reviews, favs and alerts.


End file.
